


Tacos and Coffee

by BrownieNumber10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mexican Lance (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieNumber10/pseuds/BrownieNumber10
Summary: Lance Loves Tacos. And Keith.





	Tacos and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple people actually read my last one?? Thanks so much!   
> I wrote this little fluffy thing on my way to school this morning.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (inspired by my breakfast)

There were few things in the world Lance loved more than tacos.

Perhaps it was culture stereotype, or they reminded him of home, or he was, simply sane enough to recognize the otherworldly deliciousness that is the taco. Probably not that last one, though. Because there is no way a sane person would be sitting at the island in their kitchen at 8:30 in the morning stuffing their face with tacos and coffee instead of lying in bed with the (actually extremely cuddly before 9:00 am) Keith Kogane. It wasn’t that Lance didn’t love Keith, he just… they were tacos. And coffee. So what if it was a little bit sad that he would rather be sitting out here, eating his favorite food and drinking america's most beloved beverage Instead of sleeping in to an acceptable hour on a saturday morning with the gorgeous man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. 

But they were tacos.

Lance took a swig of his coffee while starting to regret his terrible decision of leaving the sleeping beauty all alone in their bed. He had known Keith for a long time. He understood that tacos were life, right?

The tan skinned and freckled boy was just picking up his third crunchy, hamburger delight, when he felt two athletic arms snake around his waist. Keith burrowed his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. The taco loving mexican smirked as Keith started placing open mouthed kisses to Lance’s collarbone

“Morning, Sharpshooter.”

The taller one of the two chuckled to himself as Keith pushed the second stool up against the one Lance was sitting in, forming a makeshift bench. The pale skinned half-Galra leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder with a tired yawn.

“You didn’t have to get up, you know.” Lance said to the mess of bed head leaning on his shoulder.

“Coffee and tacos? That’s weird.”

Keith totally ignored him. He probably hadn’t meant to brush him off, he was just half-asleep. Still, Lance was a tad disappointed his answer hadn’t been “ Couldn’t sleep without you~” or something cheesy like that. But this was, of course, Keith Kogane, and there was only so much the wee hours in the morning could do.

“It’s never too early for tacos, or haven't you learned anything from me?” Lance had meant to say it in a dramatic way, but it came out more flirtatious than anything.

“I learned that you can’t cook tacos, no matter how much you love them.” Lance blushed and tried to cover it by rolling his eyes. Last time he was homesick and tried making tacos, they had been so spicy that Pidge, Keith, and him all got food poisoning. 

“For your information, Hunk made these. He dropped the off on his way to work this morning.” Lance’s cheeks started to show a faint shade of pink. Keith noticed it.

“Oh, well in that case,” The older, violet-eyed boy leaned over in front of his boyfriend, and put the entire half taco Lance had been holding mid-air into his mouth, nipping Lance’s fingers in the process. Keith took a minute to chew Lance’s food before taking a large gulp of his coffee, too.

“Coffee’s good. Hunk make that, too?”

“KEITH?!”

Said boy grinned at his lover’s distress before hopping off their conjoined stool and walking off toward their bedroom, making sure to sway his hips in the way he knew drove Lance crazy. 

“Come back to bed, you dweeb.”

Keith turned back to Lance when he was in the doorway and winked before walking into their bedroom. 

“I love you!” called the darker haired and fairer skinned of the two from under the cozy sheets of their queen bed.

Lance smiled to himself as he walked toward their bedroom. 

“I love you too, mullet.”

This was way better than tacos.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to stereotype Mexicans, I just think lance would really like tacos (who doesn't?)


End file.
